


Женская ненасытность

by fandom_FMA_2018, GrafEnone



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Ребекка в отчаянном поиске достойного мужчины. А достойного мужчины все нет.





	Женская ненасытность

Ребекка, как и всякая женщина, невероятно жадная в своих желаниях: она жаждет получить то, чего ей хочется, а хочется ей в первую очередь найти защитника — мужчину умного, доблестного и, что немаловажно, хорошего собой. Который берёг бы её и защищал. 

При учёте того, что Ребекка — стрелок, хороший, надо сказать, стрелок, на службе аместрийской армии, найти смелого охранителя трепетной женской души и хрупкого тела не так-то просто. Требования достаточно высоки.

Бекка едет к подруге Ризе в расстроенных чувствах. В Централе, думает она, ей уж точно-то повезёт, но, увы, столица мало чем отличается от провинции, по крайней мере, смелых мужей там не больше. Бекка с отчаянием вынуждена признать, что единственный хороший мужчина — это Хаятэ, а единственный человек, которому можно доверить жизнь, — его хозяйка. Странно, но от нахлынувшей тоски эта идея вовсе не кажется ей абсурдной.

Ребекка смотрит на фотографии Ризы — Риза невероятно хорошенькая. Красивое лицо, далекое от образа утончённой кокетки, со странным, почти по-детски трогательным выражением. На самом деле страшно испытывать столь нежные ассоциации, глядя в лицо героя войны, убийцы. У Ризы упрямо нахмуренные брови и прямой и открытый взгляд, в котором нет жестокости или озлобленности. Ее взгляд не осуждает, не оценивает, он искренен и открыт, надёжно скрывает все тайны в орехово-янтарной глубине. У Ризы послушные волосы, мягкие и тонкие, но они так хорошо слушаются свою хозяйку, укладываясь в какую угодно причёску; вредным кудряшкам Бекки далеко до этого. Неожиданно для себя, Ребекка понимает, что смотрит на Ризу не с обычной женской завистью и даже не с радостью за красавицу-подругу, нет... Здесь что-то другое.

Ребекка хочет найти в Централе смельчака, но самым смелым человеком она видит Ризу Хоукай, бесстрашно шагающую по зову сердца сквозь любые преграды. Самоотверженная, добрая, храбрая и невероятно мужественная в своей женской слабости. 

Бекка думает, что Риза ей нравится не только как подруга, человек или солдат. Бекка симпатизирует ей как женщине. Бекка думает, что с радостью бы влюбилась в такую, как Риза Хоукай. 

Вот только Риза, такая же жадная, как все женщины, уже счастлива, имея в своём распоряжении Огненного алхимика.


End file.
